


Night off

by orphan_account



Series: ♡MikoSaru♡ [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No smut prostitute saruhiko distressed Izumo and carefree Mikoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'm broke but I can give you good sex. "</p><p>Saruhiko takes a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little somethin I wrote.

Night off

He knew he was the best in business. With his charming and killer looks and the perfect ass, who could deny him? And his skilful and rather 'aggressive ' tongue was like a cherry on top. Plus he knew exactly how to keep the unwanted people at bay. He was quick and deadly with his knives. A lot had suffered ill fate at the edge of his knife for crossing lines. 

Tonight was no different. It was work night. He was currently sucking off some old bastard who should really be ashamed of making a boy half his age do it to him. But Saruhiko didn't give a Damn of course. He was happy actually. He'd get his pay obviously. As a treat the old man was so lost he didn't even realise when Saruhiko nicked a couple extra notes from his pocket. 

Satisfied with the payment and tip ( plus his own treat) he walked out of the alley and stood beside his usual lamp post which was his pick up place. He was quite famous in the red light area. Lots of regulars would come to have a go at him REGULARLY. 

As so it happened, two of his customers picked the same time to pick him up. They both paid a lot so Saruhiko declared he would choose whoever the paid highest. 

Their sweet offers started spilling from their filthy mouth.  
"I 'll give double than the usual rates sexy. Anything for you. "  
"Fuck! I'll triple! come home to me honey! "  
"I have a five star suite booked. We could make good use of their Jacuzzi. " Saruhiko smirked at the underlying meaning.

"I have a penthouse"

And the struggle went on. Soon the two were on each others throats. Clearly they were desperate. Not to mention their egos won't let them go back with an empty shotgun seat. 

Ten minutes into it and Saruhiko wasn't even listening. It had been fifteen now. He could see things were about to get physical, in a hospital kind of physical. But it was a red light area for a reason. You could shoot a person dead and leave the body in the garbage and no one would give a Damn. Saruhiko wouldn't. But he was getting bored. Just as was about to step in and offer a threesome, a gruff voice interrupted the chaos. 

" 'm broke. But I can give you good sex. "

 

The voice was so laid back and lazy as of the person wouldn't mind if the earth blowed up right now. But at the same time it held an ounce of determination. 

Annoyed at the careless approach but curious about the offer Saruhiko brought his best indifferent face (not like he had to try too hard) and said, "and you would be? "

" Does it matter? Those old limps gonna be at it all night. You could use that time wisely though. " The gruff voice now sounded amused, eager as well. 

"And mind telling me how is it wise to give my services to a broke? " He wasn't interested enough. Though the stranger was definitely a better bed choice than the two bastards. 

He had a mane of red and burning gold irises. Tough and trained muscles were surely hidden beneath the white tee and the jeans hugged his figure in a way it showed exactly what this stranger was so proud of. Hmm. He'd definitely give him good sex. That's for sure. 

" 'm broke but my friend owns a fancy bar. He has some nice English bottles on the top shelf. Don't think he'd notice a couple missing. What say? "

Okay. Now he was interested. Good booze and good sex. But still no money. But he worked hard every night. Literally. He thought he was allowed to take a break and enjoy 'good sex' once in a while. 

One of the fighting customer saw that the young prostitute was considering the offer. Having a black hole for an ego, his forehead creased as he strode to the raven teen and yanked his hand and shoved him against his expensive car. 

"Your coming with me slut. Like it or not. " he said, arrogance dripping from every syllable. 

How dare that bastard! As he was about to kick the man in balls and hit him nice and hard, somebody beat him to it. The stranger apparently. 

Before the man even contemplated his next move, the redhead's fist had connected to his jaw. The man backed off instantly yelping in pain at the same time. He drove away muttering curses under his breath. The redhead turned towards the other man and glared daggers at him. Getting the silent message, he too returned to where he came from. 

Saruhiko licked his lips as he watched the toned muscles flex under the tee as the stranger landed his punch on the man. Hmm. When the other man walked away as well the heated gaze then turned to Saruhiko and the lips once again twisted in a lazy smirk. 

"Well? No problem now right? " 

But of course Saruhiko won't give in so easily. He decided to tease his supposed redhead saviour. After all teasing was his specialty. His own lips turned to form a smirk of his own. 

" what makes you think so? You scared away my customers. I ain't givin' you a damn thing. "

In a flash he was pressed up against one of the filthy alley walls. Burning lips on his own kissing him without any reserve. The sturdy and hot body pressed flush against his relatively soft one. His bony shoulder blades dug into the concrete but he couldn't care less. All that was on his mind was that he wanted this man to fuck him 'til he couldn't walk straight. 

Unfortunately, the redhead pulled back. Lips still hovering close to the teen's. 

"That enough a compensation? Now cm'on. The bar ain't far. We can continue there, on a bed. Where I can see you squirming under me. " he gave a husky laugh as he whispered the last bit right into the teen's ear. The said teen moaned at the implication. 

By God's Grace and some magical restraining force, The two managed to reach the said bar without ripping each other's clothes( though they did stop a couple times to take a little make out break). 

As soon as the bar's door shut behind them they were at each other so fast that the bar's owner was left speechless. On regaining his voice, He shouted at the top of his lungs,  
"What the fuck mikoto! I told you to keep your adventures outside my bar and for fuck's sake it's a kid.. and blahblahblah .... "  
Neither of the two parties were listening but Saruhiko parted to say a retort that he wasn't a kid. Apart from that they both didn't give a damn. 

This only fueled the bar owner's anger. He banged the bar and chided again, "Mikoto!.. "

Having had enough, The redhead clicked his tongue in annoyance and tossed the sexy and panting boy over his shoulder and went over to the bar and as promised grabbed some bottles from the top shelf. That earned him some more yelling but he stopped listening long time ago. He stooped listening since the day he met Izumo. 

Making his way up the stairs he shut the door behind them and all but tossed the boy on bed. The boy liked being manhandled it seemed as he gave out lewd moans. Mikoto smirked. He uncapped one of the bottles and took a swig and passed it to the teen. 

"Ready to have the time of your life kid? " He used kid on purpose. 

Saruhiko let out a mirthful laughter as he stripped himself of his pants. 

"You better or someone's gonna be paying for it! " he said mockingly. But he wasn't worried. He was sure money or not, tonight was gonna be a good treat. 

The shameless noises of wet skin against wet skin reached Izumo's ears through the thin walls. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. He poured himself a shot of his most expensive whiskey cause why not? 

After two hours of drinking alone and having heard enough, Izumo decided the two weren't going to stop anytime soon. So he got his jacket and turned off the lights and simply locked his friend with his guest in his precious bar and walked away before something else changed his mind. But he had to admit, The raven was sexy. He smirked and wondered if he 'd ever get lucky. Then laughed at his own thoughts. Mikoto was rubbing off on him. 

And as it turned out, the two did go at it the whole night. Though eventually Mikoto had to come back Down to nick another bottle. He decided to have mercy on his friend and took a couple of cheap ones. Aside from that the two didn't part the whole night. Biting, licking and sucking at each other's skin like some starved beasts.

~THE MORNING~

The warm ray filtered through the blinds and bathed the two tangled bodies in the morning Sun. Blue hues cracked open lazily as last night's dream finally ended. 

He tried to break out of the embrace but couldn't so he just kicked the other with his free leg. The redhead woke up, still in deep haze. "Lemme go. I am late for my job. "

"No. Besides your job starts at night. Don't fool me. " the other said with childish stubbornness. 

"Ch. No idiot. That's not my only job. Now let me go!! " finally the hold went a little loose and Saruhiko slipped out of bed before he could be dragged back. 

"What? Why would you have two jobs? " He was still half asleep but he sat up on his bed nonetheless, enjoying the view of a naked Saruhiko stumbling around to find his clothes. 

" aah! Bastard! You ripped my top. What do I wear now." Mikoto gave a shrug and then nodded to the cupboard the teen hadn't noticed last night. "You can borrow. "

Marching over to the said cupboard, He rummaged til he found something that didn't slip off his frame every now and then. It was loose but it would do. " whose is this anyway? " He asked getting on pants. 

Mikoto frowned as the teen continued to get dressed. He much preferred him naked. And in bed. His bed. 

"Izumo's. Don't think he'd mind though. So 's ' kay. "

"Do you have anything of your own? " the younger teased as he looked in the mirror to make sure that the fact he had sex with a stranger the whole night wasn't too obvious. 

Now that Mikoto looked clearly in the daylight, The kid did look like a kid. A tough one at that. He was surprised he was even standing. "How old are you anyway? " 

"Don't worry. Old enough to have sex with you. " he deadpanned. He was really late. He didn't have time for small talk. 

Mikoto smirked, " THen same place tonight? "

"I do need money. So I can't give you free sex whenever you like unless you learn to pay up. " He brought his fingers to his chin, "but. You could kill my boredom between customers. " He smirked as did the redhead. 

He hurried down the stairs. As he reached out to open the door, it opened in on him and a vaguely familiar person walked in. 

His eyebrows scrunched, " that's my shirt kid. "

He gave a shrug and said, " Your friend ripped mine. He said I could borrow" and hurriedly left without waiting for a reply. 

Mikoto was going to be the end of him. Izumo sighed as he set about to do his daily chores as surely his 'friend' had fallen back asleep. 

~THE NIGHT~

Tonight, Saruhiko was near his lamp post again. He's had three customers til now. His usual top was replaced with a tight top with full sleeves. It left his back open and covered his chest only. He looked sexy as always. He was bored again. 

Just then a familiar mane of red peeked out from an alley. Saruhiko made his way to it, a grin playing on his lips. 

Maybe he wouldn't be so bored now. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should I try o write more Mikoto x Saruhiko or just stick to Reisaru??  
> Do leave kudos and comments Andre me know what you think!


End file.
